Mischief Again
by Mythpen
Summary: So what if Sif had an younger sister? What would happen if the God Of Mischief and Lies fell in love with the sister? How would Loki and the gang's story change? Follow them through their adventures, fun, some heartbreaks, and many more! Read and Review!
1. Mischief Again

"Then c'mon Thor, you don't want to get caught now do you?" Loki's childish giggles rang through the grand halls of his home as the siblings were up to some mischief- again. Most of the time, it was Loki who performed and dragged Thor into it with him. This time was no different.

* * *

During dinner, Odin had invited some nobles in for just some festiveness, but Loki hardly cared at all- even at a young age, he knew that it was Thor who was going to succeed to the throne. So why bother? Frigga had told him that he and Thor had an equal chance of succeeding the throne but Loki knew better than to have false hope. But no matter, he loved his brother more than anything and would do anything to protect him, despite Thor whining about it.

He was bored and prodding at the food for he hardly had an appetite, like always when there were guests- probably just the unfamiliarity of the people sitting in front of him. His father, Odin, was discussing some matter with one of the nobles- Lady Sia. This hardly captured Loki's attention until two girls stepped forward. One had long, golden hair cascading down to the middle of her back and brown eyes- not so uncommon for the women of Asgard. It was the second sister; he presumed they were siblings by the way they held themselves close together, that caught his attention. She had raven black hair like him and stormy grey eyes that flickered here and there, analyzing the room with mild interest.

"These are my daughters." Lady Sia said with a proud look in her eyes. "My king, it is an honor to meet you, my name is Sif." So the fair head was Sif. Loki looked at his brother Thor to see if he had any reaction from the fair maiden before him- he did. Loki smirked at the easy prediction of his brother. He then turned to study the raven-haired girl only to see her looking right at him. _Ahh, you're an interesting one. _Loki grinned only to have the girl raise an eyebrow back at him.

She then turned to the king and curtsied. "It is a honor, your Highness. My name is Elyra." Elyra, he rolled the name on his tongue, pleased with how it came out. Elyra then turned her head to Loki as she heard her name. She had a questioning glance. But as quick as she looked, she looked away as Lady Sia told the siblings to go back to their table.

After they left, Loki was in boredom once again. He turned his gaze to his brother only to see his face flushed. Interesting- apparently the oaf had a mild, if not major, interest on Lady Sif. He was not going to let Thor live this one down.

But at last, the God of Mischief can't possibly let this feast go on without a little… _mischief._ Right away, he formed a plan in his mind- for he _always _had a plan, and a backup plan, for the worst- unlike his idiotic brother Thor.

Loki nudged his brother with his leg under the table to avoid arousing questions. Thor threw a questioning glance towards him and Loki smirked. Thor got the idea right away and returned the favor of the smile.

"Mother, didn't you say that after the feast we would hold a special event for the _noble _guests we have today?" Loki purred out.

"Yes, but it is after the feast and so there is no need for worry currently, right?" Frigga couldn't help but to have a nagging sensation in her stomach as Loki smiled at her- hopefully, not another prank.

"Well Thor and I thought that as we are the Princes of Asgard, we should have the honor of giving out the appreciation that we have to the noble citizens of Asgard. For without them, there are no us. We were thinking of doing a performance." _Oh it's going to be a performance alright, just wait until you see the faces of the guests._

"Very well, I shall discuss this with the Allfather and see what he thinks." Even though she trusted her sons enough, Loki was always one for mischief and there was always a slight chance of him planning something behind her back.

"Well mother, since Thor and I are going to perform, can we be excused from the table to rehearse a little?"

Frigga considered it a little, but finding no problems, she agreed.

Loki then dragged Thor away from the food and out of the great hall. "Oww, Loki stop! Just what are we going to be doing for the performance?"

"Shhhh!" Loki scolded Thor as there were two guards positioned right outside of the door to where the feast was held.

After getting far enough from the guards did Loki stop walking and turned to Thor.

"So what are we planning for?"

"You still don't know?"

Thor shook his head.

"So there are some pretty important nobles in there and I think that all that eating has gotten them pretty full and ready for some rest." Loki grinned even bigger. "_And _I think that we should give them what they came for: an relaxing event."

"So what are we going to do?" Thor was still kind of confused. There was a reason why in all of their adventures, he trusted Loki to plan everything.

Loki leaned in to tell Thor the plan.

* * *

The feast has now ended and it was show time for the two Asgardian Princes. But before anything else, Odin Allfather stood up and tapped Gungnir to the floor.

_BANG_

"Now that the feast is over, the royal family wants to entertain all of you for your gracious service to Asgard for without you, Asgard would have fallen long ago."

There was a pause in the nobles, wondering what was going on.

"My sons Loki and Thor have planned a performance for you. Please enjoy." With that, Odin sat down, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

_Fwooosh_

There was a sound of rushing wind and Loki appeared before the guests, all clad in green and gold armor- cape billowing behind him.

"Ladies and Gents, I hope that you enjoyed dinner. Please stay seated and relax._"_

The audience stayed silent.

"As everyday go by, we see our father working so diligently and hard. Thor and I have come to realize that we should contribute a little and so we bring you this performance. This way, our king won't have to go and prepare something for all of you and relax. Please enjoy the performance."

Odin sighed a little. By the norns should he not try anything foolish.

The doors slammed open and Thor came rushing in, carrying a bag. "Loki, brother, I heard that we are doing a performance for our lovely guests."

"Why yes brother, we are. Have you brought the tools we needed?"

The audience was confused.

"Of course."Thor bellowed.

When Thor reached Loki, he fumbled around in the bag as he looked around for the instrument.

"Here you go. See? Told you that I would have it, though it is a little cracked."

"It shall serve its purpose. No problems created."

Thor gave Loki a sly grin as he handed him the instrument. Loki reciprocated it, couldn't wait to see the faces of the nobles after they woke up from the sleep.

Loki faced to turn to the nobles.

"My audience, this is a bone flute, created by the mortals. I brought it home since my last visit to Midguard. It is said that the sound is most beautiful. I hope you enjoy."

Loki set the flute to his lips and started blowing into it. No kidding, the melody was most beautiful. Loki had practiced on it in case he needed it for some matter.

After some seconds the flute was played, the nobles started to feel a little… _drowsy. _ One after another, they yawned and craved for sleep as if they haven't slept for days on end. One by one, each of the audience slipped from their consciousness and fell asleep.

After the last note of the melody had been played, all of the guests, including the guards and the king and queen, had fallen asleep. Well, all except for one. As Loki and Thor surveyed the people, they noticed that the Lady Elyra was still awake.

"This is the most surprising. No one could have stood up to the sleeping spell casted onto this flute when played except for those who casted the counter spell." Loki mused.

"Well, I _am_ gifted in the art of sorcery to some extend and realized what was happening. I wasn't going let a simple spell such as _that _get to me, Prince Loki."

"Oh, that just makes me even more so interested. Is your sister gifted as well?"

"Thankfully, no. Her abilities lie elsewhere." Elyra smiled as she looked down to her sister.

"And, may I ask, what they are?"

"She looks to become a warrior, your majesty."

"Loki is just fine. Formalities are just a pain when you don't need it."

"Um, Loki, isn't the spell supposed to last a bit longer?"

Thor's inquiry brought Loki's attention to the groaning of others to his attention.

_Uh oh. _Loki quickly craned his neck around to see if anyone was totally awake.

Fortunately, only some were half awake. Most of the others were still asleep.

Unfortunately, the Allfather and the Allmother were awake.

So they were in a _little _bit of trouble. Fine, they were in big trouble. This is when Loki actually starts getting nervous.

"Loki Odinson. Thor Odinson. How dare you inflict this upon the honored guests." The Allfather was angry- and that was an understatement. He was _furious._ But the food stuck on his face like all the others were just too funny.

The Allmother stayed silent. Surprised at what just happened.

Thor started to cackle. Loki tried to suppress the smile but failed.

Now, the others started to wake and confusion settled.

"Your face!"

"What just happened?"

"Wasn't there a show?"

"Honey, your face is covered with sauce."

Loki nudged Thor with his elbow, signaling that it was time to go.

Thor nodded in agreement and grinned. Loki grinned as well.

The siblings turned and sprinted out the door. Loki spared Elyra a grin as they passed her. She nodded.

As they rushed out the doors of the great hall, they heard the Allfather yell something and the Allmother trying to calm him down. But the sound was lost as the people started to wonder.

"First one to get caught is a bilgesnipe!" Thor hollered.

"Then c'mon Thor, you don't want to get caught now do you?"Loki giggled.

* * *

That night, Loki turned and flipped, dreams filled with a black haired girl who also knew sorcery, wondering if they were ever going to meet again.


	2. Close Call

Disclaimer for this chapter and the previous: I do not own any of this except for Elyra, Sia and some adventures.

* * *

Loki groaned as a heavy object (or _someone) _fell onto him, interrupting his sleep.

"Get offff… want sleep."

"Brother you must get up! Today, the Warriors Three, the Lady Sif and I are going on an adventure! Will you join us?"

This got Loki's attention. He pushed the oaf off his bed as he started to get up.

"Fine, but just _what and where _are we going for?"

Thor grinned as he heard his brother was coming. "We were hoping to go to Niflheim to find the underground stash of jewels. Also, we were also hoping to get a bottle full of the water from the great well Hve- hverg-"

"Hvergelmir."

"Yes Hvergelmir guarded by the great dragon Ni-Nidg-"

"Nidhug" Loki found it funny when Thor wanted to get something but couldn't pronounce the name right.

"Right. So what's the plan?"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "If you wanted to go, then why are you making _me _do the plan?"

"Don't be that way. You know that whenever we go somewhere, you always make the plans." Thor whined.

"Fine, fine. I'll think of something before we leave. And one more thing- why is the Lady Sif coming with us?" Loki inquired.

"Well, yesterday after the prank, I got to talk with her a little bit and asked her if she wanted to come with us to go somewhere. She _is _going to be living with us for a bit with her sister from now on."

"Oh?" Loki mused this over in his head. _Interesting. So she's going to be living with us? This is going to be fun from now on. _"Is Lady Elyra coming too?"

"Lady Sif said that Lady Elyra will come if she can make it."

"Ok. See you later brother. I will meet you at the stables."

For now, Loki had to form a plan so that Thor and his friends won't die from the weather conditions or the dragon.

Once again, Loki groaned.

* * *

Loki stepped out of the palace and walked into the stables. The day was cool and pleasant, not at all like the cold and barren weather in Niflheim.

He was donned in gold, black, and green armor. The two horns from his helmet stood out, giving out a menacing look. Daggers were hidden in the folds of his armor.

As he got to the stables, he saw Thor, the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Each of them wore a suit of armor with extra fur to keep them warm.

Thor grinned as he saw his brother approaching. The warriors three all gave different signals- Fandral a grin like Thor, Hogun gave him a slight nod, and Volstagg gave him a wave as he was still eating something. Sif just looked at him.

They all mounted their horses and started off, galloping towards the Bifrost.

* * *

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost to Niflheim."

Heimdall turned his golden eyes to Thor as he spoke. After a while, he put the golden sword into the slot and turned it. Bright light and a warm feeling engulfed the warriors as they were pulled into the other realm.

"Be careful. The land of Niflheim is never safe." Heimdall's low voice came out.

"Wait! Did anyone bring food?" Volstagg asked quite loudly right before they were pulled into the portal.

Loki rolled his eyes. They were lucky that he was smart enough to know to bring food and extra back up materials just in case something went wrong.

As they landed in Niflheim, everyone was shivering from the cold despite wearing extra layers. Well, all besides Loki. He always has had a tolerance for the cold.

After doing a head count, Thor asked Loki which way they should go.

Loki pulled out a map and a compass. After a short time of studying the map, Loki pointed to the right and said, "This way."

They walked for a short distance before hearing a screeching noise.

Everyone dropped down and pulled out their weapons, ready for a fight. In the far distance, they saw few shapes blotting out the sunlight. As the things came closer, the team realized that they were griffons.

"Crap." Loki cursed himself for not being more careful in a territory that was owned by griffons.

"We need to retreat to open ground!" Loki shouted directions for them to go. Fighting in an open area was more of an advantage than fighting in an area where avalanches could happen.

It took some time, but by the time the griffons had caught up to them, they had reached clear ground. No crevices, no avalanches, it was almost a fair fight. _Almost. _

Right when the griffons started attacking, the young immortals started losing ground. Sure there was Thor who was throwing around a big hammer, Fandral who was one of the prodigy sword users, Volstagg for his immense strength, Hogun for his skill in stealth fighting, Sif-

Sif was doing quite well. Loki was surprised by the skill that she had with her sword. Yes, Elyra said that Sif was gifted in battle but Loki never thought she was that good.

But right now, Loki had to hold his own. A griffon was coming his way. Loki summoned his magic, feeling the warmth spreading through his body. He tapped into his magic and muttered a spell. A jet of fire surrounded the griffon, blinding and burning it at the same time. It fell to the ground with a thud.

Loki surveyed the scene. Everyone was holding their own but they were still losing ground. Eventually, they were going to get surrounded. Loki knew that.

His vision caught something coming towards him in the left. He tugged out one of his daggers from his armor and flicked his hand. The dagger flew straight into the griffon's forehead, killing it instantly.

"SIF" Loki spun as he heard his brother yell something to his left.

There was a griffon closing in on her, her sword laying about ten meters away. She was down and stuck. The rest of them were too far away to or couldn't help.

All except for him. He once again tapped into his magic, muttering another spell. But this one was hard. Sif was too far away. He would need to buy some time before the spell could reach her. Five seconds. He needed seconds. But he didn't have that. The beast was going to get to her.

Suddenly, a bright light spread through the scene, blinding everyone who was looking.

When the light faded, what they saw surprised them.

Elyra was standing in front of the griffon, sword in hand, stabbing the beast in the chest. Loki could practically feel the magic power emitting from her.

After some silence, Elyra drew her sword from the beast's chest and turned to her sister. Hand out to help Sif up.

"Are you alright Sif?" There was obviously a worried tone in her voice.

Sif took her sister's hand and stood up, shaken but not too badly hurt.

"I'm alright sister. But I thought that you couldn't make it."

"And I also said that I might be able to make it. I wouldn't let my sister come alone. Together forever, remember? We made a promise, to always be sisters."

Sif smiled.

Loki and the others started to walk towards them, gathering in a circle to plan what to do next, all of the griffons were dead. As he looked up at the sky, he noticed that the sun was going down. Time in Niflheim moved differently. The team needed to get to shelter.

"We need to go back into the mountains. Night is coming and there is a better chance to be hidden than out here in the open. We need to start quickly." Loki motioned to the direction of where the mountains were,

The team of young immortals started walking, trudging quickly through the snow to get to safe ground.

As they got nearer to the mountains, Loki told them to watch out for crevices or trenches. Mountains were not safe for those who are not careful enough.

When the group got to the base of the mountains, it was thick with trees. Loki, at the front of the group, motioned them to stop. The stars were out and the moon or _moons_ were glowing down on them.

"We'll set up camp here. Here in trees, we can stand up to attack. Volstagg, you prepare the food." Loki threw his magic bag that can take in anything at Volstagg. "The food is in there."

"Sif and Thor, you guys go collect dry wood. Search on the trees, the ones in the snow are probably too damp to start a fire. Hogun, Fandral, go collect some fire starters. Elyra and I will set up camp."

Everyone dispersed to work on their jobs.

Loki and Elyra worked together to build a make shift shelter. They worked in silence exempting Volstagg's grumbling about being hungry.

"That was some power back there." Loki wanted to start a conversation. While he preferred silence, he also liked small talk.

"Thank you. I've… practiced for some time." Her voice was quite and soft. He liked it.

"What were you doing before coming?"

"I was just reading an interesting tale." There was a sparkle in her eyes as she mentioned the book. That was also something that they had in common. Loki loved reading in the library; the area was filled with magnificent tales and rich information.

"Which one was it? I also love a great tale."

"I forgot the title, but the book was about a girl. She was rather… different than the people around her. She had this ability to read minds and the townspeople hated her for it. They were afraid that she was going to steal all of their secrets and use it as blackmail. Then- "

Elyra was interrupted with Thor and the rest clomping back into camp, their arms full of what Loki needed to form a good shelter.

Loki turned and looked around.

"We'll talk some other time, alright?"

Elyra nodded.

* * *

Loki started the fire and Volstagg prepared food. Dinner was full of laughter and talking. They feasted on warm broth and meat jerky. Loki managed to grab enough provisions to last them for four days, six days if rationed.

They talked, mostly Volstagg, about their previous adventures and got to know their new teammates. Elyra mostly listened, Sif talked more.

By and by, the night got darker and it was time for everyone to turn in. Loki took first watch, wanting to look at the stars for a little more while he still could.

The fire burned on as the immortals went into the shelters, sleeping peacefully. Loki studied the sky for the constellations of Niflheim. His thoughts wandered to what was going to happen tomorrow. He hoped to make it across the mountains and to the Well. If the legends were true, the stash of jewels should be near the Well. Hopefully, this adventure would go smoothly.

* * *

A/N: This is actually my first Fanfic ever and I'm soo excited to get started! If you have any questions just write the review and I will hopefully get to them. Thank you for reading and remember- please R&amp;R! Have a great day.


	3. Safe or Not?

" So we are going to have to cross the mountains in order to reach Hvergelmir?" Thor's brows knitted together at the map.

"Yes, but I have found a safe trail to cross safely. But…" Loki didn't want to give them false hope of a safe passage but he knew that he had to tell them everything so that won't be caught by surprise.

"But?"

"There is this area here," Loki pointed at the intersection between to mountains, "that is the most dangerous. The ground is unstable and if an avalanche happens, we wouldn't have a way out. Also, this is where the griffins nest."

There were a few groans as they heard that they had to come into contact with more of those beasts.

"Then we must go, we will fight our way out." Thor said, trying to encourage everyone.

"Wait," Elyra's sudden comment caught Loki by surprise.

"How long is the intersection?" She pointed at a path through the mountains just a little west to the path Loki suggested.

"About one and a half miles long, from the beginning of the nesting area to the end of the nesting area. Why?"

"Since we have two sorcerers, can we teleport from one place to another?"

Loki thought for a minute. "Teleporting myself across wouldn't strain my magic, but teleporting this many people…"

"Then why don't we go one by one? Since there are four people that we have to teleport, I can make two trips and you can make two trips."

"That would work, but we can also have to take breaks every one round trip."

"True. But are you sure that the griffins will leave us alone if we are away from their camp."

"Not hundred percent sure, but if we be careful, they should not be able to detect us. We should also teleport half a mile away from the nest just to be sure."

The rest of the team looked at the two back and forth, it seemed as if they formed a natural team by themselves, planning everything out smoothly.

Sif was surprised; this was the first time that her sister talked to another boy without having an urgency to do so.

"Let's set out then."

Loki's sudden comment snapped everyone out of their trance.

"Alright. Let us go." Thor's finality brought no objections to the plan.

* * *

Trudging through the path was _way _harder than what everyone had thought. The cold, chilly weather with the three foot deep snow didn't help the fact that they were hauling armor and weapons on uneven ground. Not to mention the crevices and cracks in the ground.

As the hours went by, the team closer and closer to the nesting area. But as they got closer, they also had to stay even more careful, if one made too much noise, the griffins would be able to hear it and most likely attack.

"Stop here, this is where we will start teleporting" Loki abrupt stop surprised everyone. "Elyra, get ready, do you want to go first, or me?"

"I don't really care. The choice is yours, you are our leader."Her soft voice rang out clearly.

"I'll go first, I'm the one with the map and therefore, I could set the person down in an appropriate place and you could follow."

"Ok." Her voice was steady and soft.

"Thor, come brother, you and I will go first."

Thor strode up confidently, trusting his brother to make the right decisions. Loki grabbed his hand with one hand and Thor's other arm with his other hand. Loki muttered a spell under his breath and teleported away.

Teleporting was harder than usual as he had to carry one other person with him. _Half a mile away from the nesting area, half a mile away from the nesting area, half a mile…. _He repeatedly thought that in his head so that his magic would drop them where he wanted to. Even through teleporting, he still could feel his brother's hand gripping his.

Suddenly, Loki's feet hit the ground, hard. He braced himself and was able to land gracefully, to some extent.

Thor on the other hand, wasn't used to teleporting and ended up face-planting in the snow.

"Oww. Brother, why couldn't you have warned me?" Thor groaned as he started to get up, snow clinging to his hair and fur.

Loki ignored him, rather to study for any sudden movements that signaled attack. There were none. He let out a breath of air that immediately turned into ice particles. It was _that _cold.

He then turned to his brother.

"Will you manage alone?"

Thor looked around, determination written on his face. "Yes, go get the others, I will be fine."

Loki nodded and teleported away.

This time, he was ready for impact and landed much more gracefully. Fandral was ready for him.

"Lady Elyra has taken Lady Sif with her to Thor."

"Ok, but be ready, teleporting isn't exactly smooth when there are two people together."

Fandral nodded, but then added, "My hair isn't going to get ruined… right?"

He inwardly groaned. "No Fandral, unless you face plant like Thor."

Fandral's face paled. "Very well then, let us depart."

As Loki got Fandral to the other side, he couldn't help but have a clenching feeling in his stomach.

_Nothing could be wrong, right? _

As soon as he thought that, a grumbling sound was heard next to the group.

"My sister! The sound is coming from that direction!" Sif was really worried now, the sound was getting closer and still no sign from Hogun and Elyra.

"Thor, Fandral, Sif, you guys stay here and hold your ground. Do not go anywhere or else I wouldn't be able to find you. I will go and find Elyra and Hogun.

Thor suddenly grasped his shoulder, worry written on his Face. "Are you sure, you are very tired. Do want me to go and see instead? You need to rest!"

"What he says is true Loki, you have worn yourself out from spending too much magic!" Frandral was also pretty skittish and worried.

That was true. Loki was indeed tired from the use of magic.

"No, I have to go with magic. There is at least a mile in between us and them, if they haven't moved, and going on foot would be too slow. Wait here!"

With that, Loki departed with a smell of pines left behind.

Everyone was shocked. They had never thought that Loki would be so selfless.

"We have to set out. Loki might need reinforcements and we have to be there for him, no matter what he said." Thor was determined to not let Loki be alone facing whatever there was.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**I am SOOO sorry for not updating in a while! School has been harsh with the tests as well. This isn't much but I hope that you will enjoy it. Please review!**


End file.
